


Cherry Blossom Viewing

by BearGarbage



Series: The PB Cafe [8]
Category: Shirokuma Cafe | Polar Bear's Cafe, We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 00:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11345946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BearGarbage/pseuds/BearGarbage
Summary: Shirokuma calls Panda over to the Cafe one Sunday to celebrate the Spring Cherry Blossom viewing with friends.





	1. Cherry Blossom Viewing

It was a slow and slightly Sunday, A few clouds wavered in the sky but no signs of rain seemed to show.

Panda sat at home peacefully lounging the day away as he sat next to the couch, watching the new episode of his favorite drama with some chips.

This was truly a relaxing lazy Sunday.

Panda was about to let out a sigh of bliss; cutting it off when he saw something small and pink flutter by his window from the corner of his eye.

Curious, Panda went up to the window, opening it his eyes widened as he saw the elegant and almost angelic sight.

Pink blossoms!  
Fluttering through the wind gracefully, they looked beautiful; along with the warm spring air beginning to gently blow against his fur; this was a perfect scenery to sit outside and watch.

Panda closed his window; beginning to grab his lawn chair and watch from the patio; He also thought of sending some pictures of this to Shirokuma. But, in a surprise Panda suddenly felt his phone vibrate under him.

Bringing out his phone, he looked at the message.

From Shirokuma (BOSS-CHAN):

‘Come to the cafe and help me set up for the blossom viewing Panda-Chan’

Eyes widened in shock, Panda could only stare at the phone with his mouth agape for a moment.

‘They have special events for viewing blossoms? And Shirokuma wants MY help to set up for it?!’

A blush spread across his face at the thought of spending time with Shirokuma and he typed okay before rushing out the door.

Reaching the cafe; Panda went inside to see no one there?

‘Where is Shirokuma? Where're the items that needed to be set up?’

Panda questioned as he began to walk around the cafe, the answer coming up very quickly as he saw Shirokuma and Sasako outside.

With everything already seemingly set up.

“Shirokuma-San….why did you call me up here and say you needed me to help you set up if you already have everything set up?” Panda questioned as he got outside, walking towards him.

“So you’d come quicker than you usually would. We can’t have you missing a part of the viewing.” Shirokuma responded with a smug smile.

“Wow, thanks…” Panda sighed in discontempt at the trickery; but still, Panda couldn’t help but give the other a smile in return.

He watched as Shirokuma began to sit in a blue lawn chair, patting down on the pastel yellow chair next to him.

“Come, Come Panda-Chan.” Shirokuma coaxed the other.

Panda’s eyes widened at the invitation as he walked over to the chair, hesitantly getting down in it before relaxing next to him; his face held a deep shade of pink.

It was silent for a moment, the only sound being the occasional rustle of the bushes from the wind.

“The others should be here soon; I sent a mass text inviting everyone….and I’m sure they’d invite some of their family and friends as well.”

Panda’s eyes widened at the revelation from the polar bear.

‘Did he just invite me because he wanted me to help him with the crowd of people….this is gonna be a lot of work…’

Panda thought before letting out a sigh, lying back in the lawn chair he began to close his eyes to prepare himself for the workload.

Suddenly, he felt a paw go on his shoulder and gently squeeze.

Eyes shot open as he looked up to see Shirokuma peering down at him; his eyes held a bit of concern and sincerity in them.

“Panda-Chan, it’s your day to relax; so don’t worry about it. Me and Sasako will handle it.”

Panda looked down for a moment, his face felt like it was on fire. “A-Arigatou Shirokuma-San.” He peeped out.

“Hm.” Shirokuma nodded before taking his paw off and lying back down on the lawn chair.

From there, a cool silence filled the air once again, and Panda sifted around for a moment before speaking up.

“The cherry blossoms look really beautiful flying through the air, it almost seems like they’re dancing through the wind.” Panda smiled, as he looked up at the cherry blossoms with much fondness.

Shirokuma nodded his head in response, “They do look really appealing flying in the wind but I’ve seen this scenery many times; there’s something even more appealing than these blossoms.”

“W-What is it?” Panda asked.

Beginning to turn over and scoot closer to Panda; he brought his paw into Panda’s, giving a little squeeze before beginning to speak.

“It’s-”

“Yes, Penguin-San! This is the spot! See Panda-San and Shirokuma-San are right there!”

Shirokuma broke away from the other and looked to see Panda-Kun and Penguin-San approaching, along with a crowd of people talking as well.

Panda’s eyes widened as he watched the crowd of people flood in. Shirokuma-San really wasn’t kidding when he said a lot of people would be here!

From a coffee making guy with some squirrels, the llama, Panda-Kun’s mama, and a bunch of other people just gathering around and talking.

Panda couldn’t dare leave from the spot where he now stood. Staring at everyone awe, he was too nervous to just plunge himself into the sea of people.

But suddenly, Panda could a hear a rough voice call out through the sea of people, “Oy! Panda-San don't just stand there! Get over here!”

‘That’s not who I think it is?!’

Panda’s eyes widened as a smile began to form on his face. Looking to see the Grizzly waving to him from the large crowd, he ran over to him.

“Grizzly-San?! I thought you wouldn’t be able to make it!” Panda said, excitement bubbling in his tone.

“Heh…I almost didn’t make it, but Otter offered to take my place for the afternoon shift.” Grizzly said as he sat down at the tree, Panda soon following and sitting next to each other.

“I wanted to see you,” Grizzly confessed to him.

“I wanted to see you too.” Panda nodded in agreeance, a small blush tinting his face; his eyes downcast and focused on the grass as opposed to the others gaze.

Resting against the tree, they both watched the people socialize and laugh among one another, it was a very nice and calming atmosphere.

But something was brewing inside the Grizzly. Something in contrast to this mellow environment around him. He couldn’t swallow the emotion down and pretend it just wasn’t there anymore.

Turning to face Panda, Grizzly looked to see Panda stare at him a bit shocked at his sudden sincere look in his eyes. They were calm and focused on him.

“Hey, Panda-San….I didn’t come just to watch blossoms…ya see…”

“Hey, Panda-San! Watch how many sandwiches I can stuff in my mouth!” Panda-Kun suddenly bellowed to the other, interrupting Grizzly.

Panda now getting up and going over to where Panda-Kun was to excitedly watch him stuff the sandwiches in his mouth; Grizzly cursed under his breath at the interruption.

Meanwhile, Shirokuma noticed Grizzly and Panda talking, and a large part of him knew what was going on already.

Growing up with the other, Shirokuma knew when Grizzly was Sad, Pleased, and most of all Flustered.

Shirokuma sighed a bit, as he realized he’d have to speed up what he originally planned.

As Panda left to go back and make another tray of sandwiches, he was halted by Shirokuma placing a paw on his shoulder.

“Panda-Chan….” Shirokuma began, kneeling down so he was face to face with the other.

“It’s been amazing getting to work with you for these past months, to see you grow…..and Panda-Chan…”

Shirokuma began to bring the others paw into his, giving it a light squeeze.

“I want to continue to be with you….as your lover.”

Panda felt all the temperature in his face rise at the confession, a deep shade of red blanketing his whole head as he began to stammer.

Looking around at the people watching, Panda was about to say yes! Just jump into his arms and kiss him!

But, Panda’s happy smile dies down when he notices the Grizzly watching them both, his eyes look cold and focused on the two.

Even though it was hard to decipher, Panda had a strong gut feeling, the Grizzly felt very dejected. Did he truly only love Shirokuma?

Gently taking his paw out of Shirokuma’s grasp, he walked over to where Grizzly stood.

Looking at Panda confused as he approached him, He was about to ask him what he wanted, but turned silent as the other caressed his face lightly before bringing him in for a kiss.

Grizzly’s eyes widened as he felt the other's lips pressing against his. Not wanting to lose dominance, He was about to take control, but Panda separated before he could.

Looking back at Shirokuma, with his paw on Grizzly’s back he gave the other a serious look.

“I’ll be with you, but only if I get to be with Grizzly too. I-I….love him as well.”

“P-Panda-San….” He put a paw on his mouth, eyes wide in shock; he’d have to get him back some day for that.

Shirokuma nodded in agreeance before saying, “I’m fine with it if Grizzly-Kun is too.”

Shirokuma said to the other, as he noticed Grizzly neither confirmed or denied feelings back.

“I-I’m fine with that.” Grizzly coughed out, trying to hide the apparent blush on his face.

“Hm…,” Shirokuma said, causing both Panda and Grizzly to look at him confused.

“You were very spontaneous Panda-Chan, but you should’ve kissed him like this.”

Shirokuma said before bringing the other into a passionate kiss, Panda returned it at first with confidence but it immediately wavered when he felt the other give him tongue and bite his lip.

“E-Eh…” Panda stared at the other wide-eyed as he put a paw on his lip.

Shirokuma-San is really smooth. He thought before suddenly being hefted up bridal style by Grizzly.

“We should celebrate!” Grizzly bellowed with a determined toothy grin as he felt Panda grip onto his neck for support.

He felt a bit smug to have that power.

“We should celebrate at your place Grizzly-Kun.” Shirokuma simply told the other, making Grizzly’s face completely falter.

“But Guri-Chan is there, I don’t want to put him in an awkward situation.”

Shirokuma simply shook his head in response, they couldn’t just dodge it forever.

“I think it’s time Grizzly-Kun,” Shirokuma told the other.

Grizzly frowned before giving a nod, beginning to walk to the SUV.

“W-Who’s Guri-Chan?” Panda asked Shirokuma, as he was put down in the car.

“You’ll see.” Shirokuma vaguely told the other before buckling himself in the passenger seat.


	2. Slumbear Party!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grizzly takes Shirokuma and Panda back to his home to celebrate the newly established relationship, revealing a special guest who's staying with him as well.

The tires on Grizzly’s jeep came to a screeching stop. They were at his house. Looking at the two-story building Panda couldn’t believe his eyes. 

Stepping outside with Shirokuma they began to the house.

With Grizzly opening the door for them he shouted out, “Hey Guri Chan! I brought some visitors or something over! I hope they don’t get in the way of your studying or whatever!”

“Sure bro! I’m sure they’re pretty rad and won’t get in the way!” The strangely familiar voice to Panda rung out in response through the home.

“W-wait…that’s not who I think it is…” Panda eyes squinted as he walked past Grizzly and Shirokuma to go where he presumed the voice to come from. The living room.

Going inside there his eyes widened at the sight. Books scattered across the floor, Papers spread on the table, Even a few pencils wedged between the couch.. But the mess wasn’t the surprising thing. It was the person in the midst of it. Grizz.

“B-Bro..” His eyes widened and he stood there frozen for a second. A million emotions raging inside him at the sight of his brother…was he really HERE.  
Leaving the room to think about it. He quickly came barreling back in the room tackling his brother onto the ground in a tight bear hug.

Shirokuma and Grizzly soon came to the room to see the scene silently watching the two with a worried look.

“Grizz! What the heck are you doing here?! HOW DID YOU GET HERE?!” He asked with a wide grin spreading on his face.

“U-Uh..well..” Grizz trailed off playing with his paws in nervousness now. The whole story of HOW he got here wasn’t exactly the happiest one.  
“Well, it doesn’t matter for now! Bro, it’s good to see you!” Panda said giving one more tight hug before releasing him.

Grizz gave a little laugh before rubbing his head with a paw and gathering all the supplies.  
“Well I’m gonna go study, it was nice seeing you, bro.” He said with his eyes going down. Not even staring Panda in the face.  
“Aw, you really can’t stay…how lame.” Panda huffed before receiving a sharp elbow from Grizzly with a strong glare.

“I mean..have fun studying bro! I hope you pass whatever you’re studying on.” He said with a forced chuckle.

Grizz gave a simple nod before going right upstairs to Grizzly’s room to study.  
“I suggest we be quiet for a while as Guri Chan is studying.” Shirokuma suggested beginning to sit on the couch.

Panda and Grizzly nodded before following Shirokuma on the couch to sit and get enveloped in TV for a good few hours.

They sat enthralled in the plot of the soap opera until they hit the latest episode which left on an unsatisfying cliffhanger.

Which from there they sat in silent agonizing boredom as Panda flicked through the channels to find something interesting for all three of them.

From what they don’t know is that silently sitting on the staircase sat Grizz, looking down at the whole scene below him.

“You know what guys! Let’s do…something fun! I’m pretty sure Grizz…SAN is asleep by now.” Panda said with a smile before whipping out his phone and dialing a number.

“Hello? Yes, I’d like one large veggie lovers pizza and one meat lovers to…” Panda squinted at the address written on a spare envelope before saying it.

“Don’t worry guys I’m paying for it!” He said with a smile before going off to make some popcorn.  
Let's start this Slumbear party off right and watch a sappy romance comedy!  
Fake groans of despair filled the room before Panda put the movie in and sat between Shirokuma and Grizzly.

From there they sat and watched the movie. As it went along Panda and Grizzly held each other at the sad parts tears pricking their eyes at they stare at the movie in awe.

And when the knock at the door for pizza came. Panda answered with tearful eyes.  
“H-Here you go..” Panda croaked handing the man his money plus a tip.

“Are you okay sir?” He asked with minor concern tinting his tone

“Y-Yeah…I’m just watching a sad movie.” He said before closing the door on the man and eating the veggie pizza.  
As the movie ended Shirokuma patted both Grizzly’s and Panda’s back. “You guys…this movie was supposed to be a comedy.” He pointed out.  
“So what do we do now?” Grizzly asked before wiping the last tear and taking a large bite from the meat pizza.  
A sly teasing grin spread across Panda’s face at the idea. And from there he said the fatal three words.  
“Truth or dare?”  
“What?! I'm not playing no princess game like that!” Grizzly shouted with a blush at the thought of playing.

“Okay, then Shirokuma san want to play? Grizzly-san can just watch.” Panda asked.

Shirokuma responded with a nod before asking “Truth or Dare Panda-san?”  
“Dare,” Panda said with a smug smile.

Looking Grizzly dead in the eye for a second he gave a smile before looking back at Panda and saying, “I dare you to make out with me.”

Panda eyes widened and he chuckled a blush spreading and filling his face.

“WHAT?! YOU DAMN POLAR BEAR!” Grizzly shouted with a blush spreading across his face.

Climbing up on Shirokuma they began to make out. With Shirokuma lightly grinding on Panda it was a sensual moment until it was broken apart by,  
“HEY! I SEE YOU UP THERE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING WATCHING US GURI CHAN?!”

Grizz nearly fell down the staircase at the loud barking. Shit, he was discovered. Taking the walk of shame down the stairs he faced the three bears.

“I realized he was watching us from the staircase about 4 hours ago,” Shirokuma said closing his eyes and smiling.

“W-WHAT THE HELL?! YOU KNEW?!” Grizzly gasped before turning back to Grizz

“You know Guri chan you sho-” Grizzly began until Panda put a paw on his arm.

“Grizzly…just think…he probably just wanted to join on the fun between us.” Panda pointed out.

“But Panda-san…it’s…not all platonic fun…” He blushed

“But we can make it platonic though right? For Grizz? Just for this one night.” Panda asked putting a reassuring paw on his back.  
“A-Alright..Guri Chan, there’s plenty of Pizza left and there are chips and drinks..we can all watch a movie.”

Grizz brightened up at the offer, “Aw rad!” He said beginning to jump on the couch to sit down.   
But it didn’t last for long as Shirokuma, Grizzly And Panda were all that could fit on the couch and the fourth person was surely going to be pressed up uncomfortably against the couch.

So comfortably Grizz lied on his stomach on the floor to watch the comedy freshly put in for them to watch.

Slowly and surely they all fell asleep in the living room as the credits rolled by the screen, ending that one night.


End file.
